Bromas no tan graciosas
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Prusia y Hungría se enfadaron por una broma que ésta le hizo. Pero él no se la tomó bien y ahora Hungría está preocupada por él.
1. Chapter 1

Y aunque ella no quisiera, no podía sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Trataba de concentrarse en otros asuntos, pero era imposible. Aún seguía oyendo su risa escandalosa resonar en su cabeza. Suspiró, dejando los platos que estaba limpiando y se dirigió en busca de su móvil. No había recibido ningún mensaje suyo desde hacía una semana, y eso le preocupaba. No era normal que tardara tanto en escribirle, aunque tan solo fuera para molestarla.

Así que decidió ser ella quien le mandase el mensaje, deseando que no siguiera enfadado con ella.

Sí, enfadado. Ella jamás había visto a Prusia tan enfadado como aquel día. Se suponía que tan solo era una broma, no tenía intención de herirle en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, lo había hecho.

Pero Hungría le conocía desde hacía años. Los cabreos de Prusia solían desaparecer al poco tiempo. Él era demasiado awesome como para estar tanto tiempo enfadado.

Le mandó el mensaje y dejó el móvil, volviendo de nuevo a la cocina a limpiar los platos, intentando, inútilmente, apartarle de su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que le envió el mensaje a Prusia, pero la respuesta de éste aún no había llegado. Hungría no sabía qué hacer. Los demás países sabían de la 'broma' que la chica le había hecho a la ex-nación. de hecho, Italia, Austria y Alemania habían estado delante en el momento preciso.

Estaban pasándolo bien en casa de Austria, haciendo bromas entre ellos, hasta que llegó una no inusual pelea entre Hungría y Prusia. Todo iba bien hasta que todo empezó a irseles de las manos, hasta que Hungría, harta ya del albino, le soltó: 'Al menos las naciones somos personas maduras que no dependemos de nuestro hermano para seguir existiendo'.Nadie había dicho nada durante unos segundos. Era sabido que Prusia seguía existiendo gracias a su hermano, pero ese era un tema del que odiaba hablar, ya que no soportaba la idea de depender de nadie. Más aún si se trataba de su hermano menor. Hungría se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. Llevándose las manos a la boca en un acto reflejo, miró al ofendido Prusia. Éste le estaba mirando incrédulo, sin poder creerse que Hungría le hubiese soltado esa verdad a la cara, y encima delante de más gente. Había sido un golpe bajo y todos lo sabían. Austria intentó relajar el ambiente rápidamente, preguntando si querían algo de beber. Italia se animó y respondió que sí, y le siguió a la cocina. Austria echó una última mirada a Hungría antes de entrar, pero ésta no la notó. Estaba aún bastante sorprendida y arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir. Ella jamás le había hecho daño a Prusia intencionadamente. Pero al parecer, la chica se había cansado ya de su egocéntrico amigo. Eran ya varios siglos aguantando sus tonterías.

Por otra parte, Prusia mantenía una expresión indescifrable. No se acababa de creer lo que le había dicho Hungría. Hungría, una de las personas a las que más quería (a su manera) le había reprochado su condición de exnación. Era algo demasiado increíble. Entonces, por fin reaccionó. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse hacia Hungría y decirle fríamente

-Me voy. No quiero que mi inmadurez siga molestando a otras naciones-Y dicho esto salió pegando un fuerte portazo. Alemania pidió persón a Hungría de parte de su hermano y, recogiendo su abrigo, se apresuró a seguir a su hermano.

Hungría seguía sentada en el sillón sin poder procesar bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era todo demasiado irreal. Lentmente procesó lo que había ocurrido y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente. Ella no era así. No sabía que le había podido pasar, pero ella no era tan cruel.

Sintió de pronto como alguien le tocaba el hombro y levantó la cabeza. Ahí estaba Austria junto a una bandeja con té que había dejado en la mesa.

-Tendrás que pedirle algo más que un 'lo siento' para que te perdone- Dijo mirándola tristemente. Italia también estaba ahí, sin enterarse realmente de lo que había pasado. Pero hasta el se daba cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-N-no fue mi intención decir eso...Tú lo sabes, yo no soy así- Dijo mirando a Austria todavía llorando.

-Lo sé. Esperemos que Prusia solo esté exagerando un poco...-Dijo intentando calmar a la chica

Así fue como había empezado todo. Aquella 'broma' que quizás le había costado su amistad con Prusia.

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic, asi que dadme una oportunidad, please! Subiré los capítulos regularmente^^**


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar del mensaje que Hungría le había mandado hacía tres días pidiendo disculpas y preguntando si se podrían ver en persona, Prusia se negaba a contestar. Había sido un palo demasiado fuerte para él. Hungría siempre había estado ahí, apoyándole cuando todo lo demás se venía abajo.

Se había pasado todo ese tiempo enfrascado en si mismo, sin salir de su habitación, dejando preocupado a su hermano menor, Alemania, quien intentaba por todos los medios que no se pasase todo el día allí. Solamente salía para lo necesario. Jamás lo admitiría, pero había estado llorando a lágrima viva por el comentario que le había dicho Hungría.

Hungría... él siempre la había amado, incluso desde que eran pequeños. Siempre haciendo bromas, no dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la chica, aunque se mostraba gentil con ella cuando era atacada por las otras potencias. Ella simplemente era el eje de su mundo. Había hecho muchas cosas por ella, como proteger ciudades húngaras, aunque Prusia alegaba que era por que eso le beneficiaba de una forma u otra a él y luego pedía como recompensa quedarse con ellas. Pero el sabía que la verdadera causa de aquello era la debilidad que sentía por ella. Y cuando se hizo más evidente su feminidad, él la protegió más.

Nunca le había hablado sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, su orgullo se lo había impedido. Lo que más le dolió fue el matrimonio de Hungría con Austria. De niños ellos siempre habían estado molestando al señorito. Pero de un día para otro ella pasó a estar casada con él y dejó de lado a Prusia para dedicarse a trabajar en casa de Austria, con la excusa de que ya no le interesaba la caza y que tenía que mantener la casa limpia.

Pero lo que más daño le hizo a Prusia fue el hecho de que la boda había sido planificada demasiado rápida. Él se entero del evento un par de semanas antes de que se celebrase, cuando no se podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Y cuando habló con Hungría pidiéndole que no se casara ella estaba bastante tranquila. Aceptaba tener que soportar al señorito durante muchos años. Fue como si se hubiera olvidado de toda su infancia junto a Prusia.

Y cuando Prusia la vio en el altar, con aquel vestido blanco que le quedaba perfecto, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo que sentía por ella no era simplemente amistad. Era amor. Hungría se veía tan preciosa aquel día…y él la había perdido. Quizás no para siempre, puesto que eran naciones y podían pasar muchas cosas a lo largo de los años. Pero el tiempo empezó a ir demasiado lento para Prusia desde aquel día. A pesar de que sus amigos intentaban subirle el ánimo, todo era diferente. Echaba de menos no tener a alguien con quien hacer sus bromas. A alguien que, de una manera u otra, le llenaba. Echaba de menos tumbarse en la hierba con Hungría y tener esas largas charlas y después quedarse dormidos. Echaba de menos a su pequeña aliada. Pero su pequeña aliada había cambiado, física y psicológicamente. Había madurado demasiado. Se comportaba más como una señorita y no como la machorra que a Prusia tanto le gustaba molestar.

El sonido de su teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad. Lo veía todo borroso, empañado. Se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar llorando. Secándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa miró quién era quien le estaba llamando. Oh no. Era ella. Soltó el móvil en la mesa y esperó a que terminara de sonar.

No pensaba volver a hablar con ella en una buena temporada. Lo que le había dicho le había hecho demasiado daño. Quizás algún día la podría perdonar. Pero no olvidaría el día en el que Hungría le echó en cara que él ya no era una nación. Otra lágrima volvió a caer por sus mejillas. El teléfono dejó de sonar y Prusia se acercó a él.

Hungría le había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Después de dudar durante unos minutos, lo oyó.

-Por favor, espero que escuches mi mensaje. N-no espero que m-me lo entiendas, pero por favor, escúchame-Decía la chica con la voz cortada por el llanto- Fui una estúpida y hablé antes de pensar siquiera. No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vi tu cara. Y te juro que es lo peor que he hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida. Se que puedo ser bastante impulsiva, pero sabes que yo digo muchas chorradas sin sentido. P-por favor, entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero al menos responde a mis mensajes, te lo ruego. Ich liebe dich.

El mensaje terminó y dejó a Prusia mirando al móvil estupefacto. Nunca había escuchado a su amiga tan arrepentida. Era cierto que la chica casi nunca pensaba lo que decía, pero a Prusia aquello le había dejado hecho polvo. Y la había castigado con su indiferencia, aunque ello también afectara a su hermano, quien no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero lo que le había dejado sin palabras había sido el 'Ich liebe dich'. Eso se lo había enseñado Austria en su época de casados, y ella nunca se lo había dicho nunca a otra persona que no fuese su esposo. Después de haberse divorciado, ella no se lo había vuelto a decir a nadie. Al menos no en alemá en el idioma que el mismo Prusia le había enseñado siglos atrás.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Cada vez los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos a medida que la historia avance.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras sostenía el móvil con las manos. Aquella era la última posibilidad de conseguir que Prusia dejase de ignorarla. Tan solo bastaba con que respondiera a los mensajes. Después de todo, era comprensible que no quisiera hablarle directamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que dejase momentáneamente de llorar.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó con la voz un poco rota aún.

-Soy yo, Italia- Dijo el chico entrando en la habitación sin haber sido invitado. Se acercó a la húngara, quien se quitaba las lágrimas de la cara, y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, de esos que te dejan sin aliento.

-¿Qué...-Hungría no pudo acabar la frase ya que se vio envuelta en los brazos del menor. Sin esperarse esa muestra de afecto del italiano, comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Italia le acariciaba la cabeza sin decir nada, dejando que la chica se desahogara.

Después de un tiempo estando abrazados, se separaron. Hungría ya había dejado de llorar y se había calmado un poco. Italia le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le has hablado?- En realidad, él no sabía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, solo que Hungría y Prusia se habían enfadado. Cuando le preguntaba a Austria que cual era la causa de las lágrimas de la húngara, éste cambiaba de tema con naturalidad y le reprochaba cualquier cosa.

-Sí...-Empezó la chica, mirando al suelo- Le he mandado muchos mensajes de texto pero no me ha respondido a ninguno. Así que le he mandado un mensaje a su buzón de voz. Solamente espero que lo oiga.

Italia miró a la otra nación fijamente. Se sentía muy mal por ella. Hungría siempre le había ayudado en todo y era bastante agradable. También estaba Alemania, a quien últimamente no había visto. Éste tenía problemas familiares, y aún tenía que solucionarlos, por lo que no había podido quedar con el joven italiano.

-Hungría, yo no sé cuál es el problema exactamente. El Signiore Austria no me lo quiere contar y Alemania tampoco. Pero sé que se trata de algo con Prusia.-La chica alzó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, que continuó hablando- Yo... no sé qué decirte. Espero que lo que haya pasado entre vosotros se arregle pronto, porque no me gusta nada verte así de triste.

-Italia, yo...-Interrumpió- Le hice, más bien le dije a Prusia una cosa que no debí haberle dicho, pero se me escapó. Juro que no era mi intención decir esa cosa, pero... la dije. Y él se enfadó mucho y ya no quiere saber de mí. Le he mandado muchos mensajes pero no ha respondido a ninguno. Así que he probado con llamarle al móvil. No me ha contestado, así que le he dejado un mensaje de voz.

Con este resumen el italiano entendió mucho mejor lo que pasaba. No parecía tan complicado.

-Yo creo que deberías quedar con él. Al menos intentarlo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte-Dijo sonriendo a la húngara. Esta estaba a punto de responder cuando llegó un mensaje a su móvil.

Las dos naciones miraron al teléfono.

-¿Es un mensaje de...?-Empezó Italia

-Sí-Le cortó Hungría, mientras leía el mensaje rápidamente.

Éste decía así: "¿Qué quieres?"

A pesar de sonar desagradable, le arrancó una lagrimilla de felicidad a Hungría, que se lá secó sonriendo.

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó Italia emocionado.

-Dice que qué quiero.-Contestó releyendo el mesanje. Alzó la cabeza y miró sonriente a su amigo-Gracias por todo, Ita

Dicho esto, salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a un confuso Italia que se preguntaba el porqué de las gracias, si el no había hecho nada. Por otra parte, Hungría bajó corriendo a la sala de música, donde estaba Austria tocando una pieza sumamente lúgubre. Hungría se lanzó encima del austriaco abrazandole por la espalda. Éste murmuró algo sobre la indecencia de la húngara.

-¡Me ha contestado!-Gritaba radiante de felicidad la chica.

Austria se giró para encararla, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

-¿De verdad?¿Qué ha respondido?-Preguntó mientras bajaba la tapa del piano y se ponía de pie para hablar con la muchacha. Casi nunca dejaba una pieza interrumpida para tener una conversación, pero la situación lo requería. Le tenía bastante respeto a la húngara, y admiraba su capacidad de haber aguantado durante siglos al pesado de Prusia.

Hungría le había cogido las manos y dabas saltitos de felicidad.

-No es mucho, me ha preguntado que qué quiero-El semblante de Austria, que estaba sonriente, cambió a uno un poco más serio. Se había esperado que el prusiano hubiese perdonado a Hungría y hubiese vuelto todo a la normalidad. Pero aún así, no pudo alegrarse por Hungría, ya que de todos los mensajes que ella había mandado, Prusia no había contestado a ninguno.

-Pero-Continuó la chica- Lo importante es que me ha contestado.

-¿Y qué le vas a responder?-Demandó el austríaco quitando las manos de Hungría de las sullas y cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues... no lo he pensado aún. Estaba tan feliz que solo me importaba su respuesta.

-No te apresures-La cortó Austria- No le sueltes todo de golpe en un mensaje. Podría volver a ignorarte. Lo mejor será quedar con él y decirle todo a la cara. Así te tendrá que oír aunque no quiera.

-Cierto...-Murmuró Hungría mirando al suelo pensativa.

-Así que...-Empezó Austria- Mándale un mensaje diciendole si os podéis ver pronto. Solo eso.

-Está bien-Dijo Hungría mirando decidida al que una vez fue su marido-Le mandaré el mensaje ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala de música y se dirigió a su habitación. Pasó delante del cuarto de Italia, quien cantaba una canción alegre mientras pintaba un cuadro. Eso hizo sonreir tiernamente a la húngara, llenandola de más ánimos.

Al entrar en su habitación, se tiró literalmente en la cama, cogiendo el móvil y pensó en qué contestarle a Prusia. Tenía que seguir el consejo de Austria. Sus consejos siempre la habían ayudado mucho. Así que, siguiendo también el consejo de Veneziano, de hablarle con el corazón, escribió así.

"Hey! Ya me hablas. No sabes cuanto me alivia recibir de nuevo mensajes tuyos. Te he echado de menos... ¿Crees que podríamos vernos para hablar? A mi me viene bien cualquier día en cualquier sitio. Así que lo dejo a elección tuya, meine liebe."

Eso de que podía quedar cualquier día no era del todo cierto. Sus jefes últimamente no paraban de pedirle que trabajase más y se tomara todo más en serio. Austria se mostraría reacio a dejarla ir por ahí dejando a Italia solo haciendo las tareas de la casa.

¡Pues que trabajase el también un poco y dejara el piano y todo lo relacionado con la música durante un tiempo. No se moriría por hacer tareas domésticas! Pensó Hungría. Y tras esto, dejó el móvil encima de la mesa de noche y se tumbó en la cama, esperando a que el albino le contestara, pero el sueño finalmente la venció y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Por fin el cuarto capítulo subido. He pensado en hacer la historia de más capítulos de lo planeado, introduciendo otras parejas aparte del PruHun. ¿Qué opinas? Dímelo en un review**


	5. Chapter 5

El mensaje de la húngara le había dejado desconcertado. Quizás ella también lo estaba pasando mal. El tono de voz le había hecho a Prusia sentirse un poquito mal. Pero en seguida recordó que el no se tenía que sentir mal en absoluto. Él no había humillado a nadie.

Aún así, una pizca de remordimiento si que sentía. Odiaba, repito, odiaba, que Hungría se sintiese así. Las veces que la había visto así había hecho todo lo posible para animarla y reconfortarla.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Dudó en contestarle o no. Pero aquella voz tan triste había hecho mella en su corazón y se dignó a preguntarle en un mensaje de texto que qué quería.  
Cogiendo una chaqueta se apresuró a salir a la calle. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo eso, y ya de paso airearse después de días sin apenas salir de su casa.

-West, me voy a pasear- Avisó a su hermano, que estaba en la cocina y se extrañó de la repentina reacción del mayor, aunque le alegró ver que su hermano ya salía al menos de la casa.

El frió caló rápidamente en la piel del albino, que no había conseguido ponerse la chaqueta aún. Iba poniéndosela mientras andaba a paso ligero por las calles de Berlín.

Anduvo hasta que llegó a un parque y se sentó en un banco. Observó a los niños pequeños jugar felizmente, y eso le trajo recuerdos a la memoria de cuando él y Hungría eran críos. Aquel pensamiento le produjo una dulce sonrisa, que cambió a una mueca al recordar lo ocurrido en casa de Austria.  
Austria… después de llevar años divorciados, ella seguía viviendo con él. Ese hecho lo había intentado ignorar durante años, pensando que era solo mera amistad. Después de todo, si a Hungría le desagradase vivir con él se habría ido hace mucho, ¿no? Pero ahora lo veía claro. Hungría nunca había querido a Prusia de la misma manera en la que éste le había querido a ella. Para Hungría, Prusia siempre había sido su compañero de bromas y un fiel amigo. Pero solo eso. Aquello le oprimió el estómago, y de repente sintió que se le nublaba de nuevo la vista. Se llevó la mano lentamente a los ojos y descubrió que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se las quitó con el dorso de la mano y se levantó para seguir caminando, intentando dejar de ver escenas que le pudiesen recordar de una manera u otra a Hungría.

Fue andando hasta llegar a una cafetería a la que solía ir cuando sus amigos, Francia y España, venían. Ahora que lo pensaba… esos dos no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado con Hungría. Entró y se sentó en la esquina en la que se solía sentar con sus dos mejores amigos. Sacó el móvil, pensando en contarles todo aquello. Pero España estaba pasando unas vacaciones en Italia con Romano, y era muy difícil que el español le prestase atención a cualquier otra cosa mientras estaba con su chico. Y Francia estaba teniendo problemas con Inglaterra de nuevo y estaba deprimido. Así que decidió no contarles por el momento. Después de todo, uno tenía sus propios problemas que resolver y el otro estaba en su pequeño paraíso. Tristemente, cuando estaba guardando el móvil en su bolsillo, le llegó un mensaje.

Miró de quien era, suponiéndolo. Sus suposiciones fueron correctas al ver que se trataba de la húngara. Así que desbloqueó el teclado y leyó el mensaje. Nada mas terminar de leerlo, una voz le interrumpió:

-¿Qué va a tomar?-Preguntó una voz alzó la vista y se topó con una camarera de unos treinta años que estaba esperando para apuntar el pedido del prusiano en su libretilla.

-Una caña de König Pilsener-Dijo retomando su atención al teléfono.  
La camarera se alejó, mientras Prusia pensaba en qué contestarle a Hungría. Le estaba pidiendo verse cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Sentía una extraña sensación… era como si se sintiera querido pero a la vez rechazado.

Soltó un bufido y decidió contarle a alguien todo lo que estaba pasando. Francia y España estaban descartados… Austria e Italia no había ni que pensarlo, estaban completamente del lado de Hungría. Alemania… no, definitivamente no. Vale que era su hermano y estaba preocupado por él. Pero era el mejor amigo de Italia y estaba seguro al cien por cien que se lo contaría.

¿Tan difícil era encontrar a alguien que le apoyara incondicionalmente? Entonces la húngara vino de nuevo a su mente. Sí, ella solía ser aquel alguien.  
Desesperado, se dio cuenta de que realmente no le importaba a nadie, o eso creía él. Sintió que era mierda. Un estorbo para todos. Siempre lo había sido. Había intentado esconder su inseguridad y su miedo pretendiendo ser un ególatra durante siglos. Pero a pesar de todo, el no se sentía para nada awesome. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido una potencia grandiosa.

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez cuando una música de heavy metal le interrumpió. Mierda. Era su móvil, le estaban llamando. Estaba seguro de que era Hungría de nuevo, preguntándole que por qué no le había contestado. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se trataba de Dinamarca. Eso hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. Lo había olvidado completamente, aún le quedaba alguien con quien poder contar.

-¿Sí?-Dijo el albino intentando sonar animado.

-¿Prusia? Tío, cuánto tiempo, ¿Como estás?-Antes de que Prusia pudiese siquiera abrir la boca para responderle, Dinamarca siguió hablando-Mira, solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor. ¿Podría alojarme en tu casa unos días? Es que tuve una pelea con Noru-Dijo sonando triste. Prusia suspiró. Al parecer él no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas amorosos… ¡Espera!¡ Él no tenía problemas amorosos por que ya no le gustaba esa machorra!

-Bueno, sí, puedes venirte, no hay problema-Quizás podría distraerse con otras cosas y no pasarse más días pensando en Hungría.

-¿¡En serio?!Muchas gracias, tío, eres el mejor, ahora mismo voy hacia allí-Colgó antes de que Prusia pudiera preguntarle que cuántos días pensaba quedarse. Si Alemania no le soportaba a él, menos iba a soportarle a él y al 'molesto' de Dinamarca (así calificada Alemania al amigo de su hermano).

Después de haber pagado en la barra la cerveza salió del bar y prosiguió su paseo por las frías calles de Berlín. Estaba anocheciendo, pero eso no impedía que el albino siguiera dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo. El haber estado hablando con Dinamarca le había subido un poco el ánimo, pero notó que volvía a sentirse mal. Recordó los pensamientos que había estado teniendo antes de que su amigo le llamara y eso le bajó la moral. Todos debían odiarle. Al menos en silencio. Durante muchísimos años, él había sido una persona muy egocéntrica. Hablando de lo maravilloso que era todos los días, a todas horas.

Tampoco se sentía un buen hermano mayor. Aunque había conseguido hacía algunos años que Alemania recordara que había sido en un pasado Sacro Imperio Romano, eso no había cambiado mucho su relación con él. Aquello solamente hizo que su hermano e Italia se hicieran más cercanos de lo que ya eran. Él había criado a Alemania de la mejor manera posible, pero si se comparaba con España o Francia, se sentía un pésimo hermano. Sus dos amigos habían tenido éxito criando a sus colonias, aunque más tarde se emanciparan. Incluso Romano había llegado a tener muchos puntos lindos con España (podía dar fe de ello por que en varias ocasiones Romano no había notado la presencia del prusiano y había sido bastante tierno con España). Por no hablar ya ni de Canadá ni de Seychelles. Ambos querían mucho a la nación francesa y mantenían una muy buena relación.

Pero sin embargo, Prusia muy pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había hecho sonreír a Alemania. Y mucho menos hacerle reír. Él simplemente había sido la persona encargada de criarle y formarle como nación. Nada más. A diario Alemania le reprochaba su falta de seriedad y su inmadurez. Quizás, en el fondo, Hungría solamente le había dicho aquel día lo que pensaban todos. Quizás no debería estar enfadado con Hungría, sino estarle agradecido por haberle abierto los ojos y darse cuenta qué tipo de persona era. Si sus teorías eran ciertas… Hungría solamente había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle eso a la cara.

Mierda. Eso solamente le hizo sentirse peor. Decidió volver a su casa lentamente, dándose cuenta de lo pesado y molesto que resultaba a las demás naciones. No debería haberse puesto así. Ellos eran los que debían estar enfadados, sobre todo Hungría, no él.  
Cuando llegó a su casa entró lentamente, sin dar los típicos portazos que daba siempre. Quería dejar de ser la causa de los enfados de Alemania. Quería que lo admirara como el hermano mayor que debería haber sido. En realidad, parecía más bien que Prusia era el hermano menor. Alemania siempre tenía que hacerse cargo de él. Siempre le tenía que regañar por todas las tonterías que hacía.

Lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Alemania. Iba a avisar a su hermano que había llegado cuando oyó voces que salían por la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Procurando hacer el mínimo de ruido, apoyó la oreja en la puerta para poder oír la conversación

-… Tienes que hacer algo, y ya- Esa voz le resultaba tremendamente familiar al albino, que provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del albino: Era el odioso señorito.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiere hablar ni conmigo ni con nadie. Lleva días sin salir de su cuarto. Solo sale para lo que realmente necesita. Nunca le había visto así, y me siento realmente mal-Mierda. Esa era la voz de Alemania. El corazón de Prusia se encogió y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. No quería que además su hermano también sufriera. Él no tenía culpa de nada.

-Pues Hungría está igual o peor. ¿Y sabes qué? Me parece perfecto que Preussen esté así. Se lo merece. Alguien tenía que hacerle ver lo que realmente es. Y si te soy sincero, me alegro de que tu problemático hermano no sea ya más una nación-Eso si que le había dolido al ojirrojo, el cual comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y se encerró en su cuarto, dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo que su hermano y Austria se callaran y dejaran de hablar. Cerró el pestillo por si intentaban entrar en el cuarto y se echó al suelo a llorar, enterrando su cara en las rodillas. Tantas verdades de golpe eran demasiado insoportables para el chico, quien deseaba morir en aquellos momentos. Unos golpes empezaron a sonar en la puerta de su cuarto, y se oía la voz de Alemania llamándole y pidiendo que abriese la puerta. Luego se oyeron las voces de Alemania y Austria elevándose más y más, hasta que el alemán mandó al ojivioleta fuera de la casa. Hubo un portazo y luego, silencio.

-Preussen, sé que no quieres ver a nadie, pero por favor, abre la puerta- Oyó a su hermano pequeño rogar. Tenía la voz un poco rota, como si hubiera llorado. Prusia alzó la cabeza y miró a la puerta del cuarto.  
-Si has llegado a oír la conversación te pido disculpas de parte de Austria. Sabes que no hablaba en serio, solamente estaba cansado por todo esto que está pasando…

Alemania continuó hablando. Mientras, Prusia se limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en su cara e intentó serenarse. Se miró en un espejo de la cómoda y se aseguró de que no se notara que había estado llorando. Lo que ahora le faltaba era que sintieran pena de él. Abrió la puerta lentamente, dispuesto a informar únicamente a su hermano de la llegada de Dinamarca. Pero cuando vio la cara de Alemania se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Éste tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara estaba bañada en lágrimas mientras seguía hablando.

-…Y aunque no te lo diga a menudo…Ich liebe dich-Dijo justo antes de ver cómo la puerta se abría. Nada más ver a su hermano mayor, se lanzó a su cuello y le abrazó tan fuerte como nunca había abrazado a nadie.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para Prusia, quien, al notar el abrazo por parte de su hermano, deseó corresponderle.

Pero no podía.

Su hermano nunca mostraba sus sentimientos hacia él. Y si tenía que pasar todo eso para recibir un abrazo que era parecido a los que solía darle a Italia, se negaba a abrazarle de vuelta. Prusia quería que le abrazase mucho más a menudo. Aunque fuera una persona seria y madura.

Pero tampoco podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Tal vez podían pasar años hasta la siguiente vez que su hermano pequeño se dignara a abrazarle.  
Lentamente rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano, quien lloraba silenciosamente en su hombro, y correspondió su abrazo.

-Ya, ya, deja de llorar-Susurró a la vez que los ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas- No pasa nada.

Alemania no respondía, solamente se aferraba más fuerte a su hermano. Era extraño. Prusia siempre había sido bastante fría en el nivel de sentimientos. En el mejor de los casos se reía y a veces sonreía, pero no con su típica sonrisa de superioridad. No, sino con su sonrisa sincera.

Ambos hermanos continuaron unos minutos abrazados hasta que el menor dejó completamente de llorar y se separó. Prusia no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema, por lo que le contó a Alemania por fin sobre la visita de Dinamarca. Al oír eso, Prusia pensó que se enfadaría y le echaría una bronca por no avisar con tiempo o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, su hermano simplemente sonrió y dio el visto bueno.

Prusia se quedó bastante extrañado. Su hermano siempre se quejaba sobre las molestas compañías del albino. Sin embargo, ésta vez era diferente. Alemania se alegraba sinceramente de que su hermano viese a alguien después de días sin salir de la casa. Y más si ese alguien era un amigo suyo.

Prusia le susurrón un 'buenas noches' a su hermano y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Se dejó caer en la cama, sin cambiarse de ropa siquiera, y se tapó hasta la nariz. Ese abrazo le había reconfortado bastante. Se sentía algo mejor, aunque sabía que para Alemania él solo era una carga que soportar.  
Y en cuanto a Hungría… tenía pensado responderle, pero primero necesitaba hablar con cierto danés.

* * *

Por otro lado, en Viena, Hungría acababa de despertarse. Miró la hora en el móvil y se sorprendió al ver que eran las nueve y media de la noche. Había estado casi unas cuatro horas dormida. Bostezando, se incorporó y miró a ver si le había llegado alguna respuesta de Prusia, pero nada.

Desperezándose, bajó de la cama y fue dando pasos lentos y torpes hasta la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se topó con el pasillo, que estaba oscuro y reinaba un inusual silencio. Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Italia, que estaba abierto. Se asomó y descubrió que el joven de italiano dormía ya, abrazado a su almohada. Sin hacer ruido, salió del cuarto y cerró silenciosamente la puerta. Bajó las escaleras y vio que abajo tampoco había luz.

-¿Austria?-Preguntó, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Entró en la sala de música y encendió la luz. No había nadie en la sala. Se acercó hasta el piano y vio que había una nota encima de la tapa. Ésta decía así:

"He salido a hacer unas gestiones. No me esperéis para cenar, probablemente llegue tarde. No os preocupéis por mí.  
Austria "

La húngara se extrañó mucho, puesto que Austria nunca solía hacer gestiones tan tarde. Pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Fue hacia la cocina para hacerse un bocadillo como cena, pero al entrar en el cuarto descubrió que Italia ya había hecho la cena. ¿Y a que no adivináis que había preparado? Exacto: Pasta.

La chica sonrió y se comió los macarrones a la boloñesa que quedaban, que eran pocos. Aún así, guardó unos pocos para Austria, quien seguramente no había probado nada antes de irse. Empezó a pensar en cosas sin importancia… hasta que su mente se topó con Prusia. Eso la hizo preocuparse un poco. Quizás no había cogido el móvil aún y no había escuchado su mensaje. O quizás sí y había decidido ignorarla de nuevo. O quizás…

Hungría resopló. Ese tema le estaba poniendo ya demasiado nerviosa. Después de todo, la pelota estaba ahora en el tejado de Prusia. Era su decisión la de contestar o no a la húngara.

Terminó de comer y limpió el plato y los cubiertos en el lavadero. Los escurrió y dejó limpia la cocina. No podía evitarlo. Desde que vivía con Austria, éste le había pegado su insana manía por el orden y la limpieza. Subió las escaleras y entró de nuevo a su cuarto. Se metió en la cama y miró por última vez el móvil. Nada. Prusia no le había contestado aún. Suspirando, dejó el móvil en la mesa de noche y rápidamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Aquí el quinto capítulo subido. Como ya dije, los capítulos ya son más largos. Mientras escribía esto Prusia me dio mucha pena. Creo que me salió un poco Ooc, pero el chaval también tiene que tener sentimientos, ¿no? No va a ser egocéntrico y awesome siempre. **

**Bueno, como pedísteis en los reviews he metido un poco de Dennor. Sé que es muy poco, casi nada, lo que hay en este capítulo, pero esto solo era para introducirlo en la historia. Ya saldrán más adelante los dos. **

**Si tengo errores ortográficos decírmelo, que este capítulo lo escribí muy rápido porque estoy llena de exámenes y apenas podía escribir. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Una cosa más, los reviews son bienvendos**


	6. Chapter 6

Abrió lentamente los párpados, los cuales sentía que le pesaban toneladas. Se giró en la cama somnoliento, queriendo seguir durmiendo, pero unas voces procedentes del pasillo se lo impidieron. Demasiado cansado para descubrir a quiénes les pertenecían las voces, siguió acostado.

Ponto las voces empezaron a oírse más fuerte y el albino tuvo que taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

* * *

Una melodía de piano suave sonaba cuando la chica despertó. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó enérgicamente de la cama, de lo que se lamentó al tener un ligero mareo. Pero se repuso en seguida y, como si le fuese la vida en ello, buscó el móvil. Podría sonar idiota, pero no se acordaba de dónde podía haber dejado el móvil. Además, la oscuridad tampoco ayudaba mucho en la búsqueda. Tanteando se acercó a la ventana y levantó la persiana. Los rayos de sol deslumbraron a la chica, la cual parpadeó varias veces hasta poder ver bien. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma para intentar localizar el móvil. Y ahí estaba, en la mesilla de noche. Sonriendo por lo olvidadiza que era se acercó al móvil y su corazón dio un bote al ver que el albino le había respondido.

"Aquí, en Berlín, justo dentro de una semana. Delante del Reichstag a las cinco en punto."

La chica soltó tal grito de alegría que se oyó hasta en la sala de música, que estaba en la otra punta de la casa. Austria dejó momentáneamente de tocar, preguntándose si debía preocuparse o no por la húngara. Conocía todos los gritos de Hungría, y ese lo podría definir como uno de felicidad, por lo que prosiguió tocando la Marcha Turca de Mozart.

Hungría, mientras tanto, ya se había arreglado corriendo y se estaba peinando, dándose tirones de los cuales no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba tan feliz que no se daba cuenta que si seguía así se quedaría calva. Cuando se hubo arreglado el cabello, bajó las escaleras dando saltos y corrió hasta la cocina. Los demás ya habían desayunado, pero no habían dejado nada para ella. Estaba demasiado alegre como para seguir encerrada en la casa del austríaco, así que, cogiendo algo de abrigo, se encaminó a la sala de música a avisar de su salida. Desayunaría en alguna cafetería y aprovecharía para darse un paseo por la ciudad.

-¡Austria! ¡Austria!-Gritaba la húngara irrumpiendo en la habitación. Austria, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y hasta ese momento parecía bastante concentrado, frunció el ceño y dejó de tocar pero no se giró. Italia, que estaba sentado en un sillón escuchando la canción, se volvió a la puerta y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas bobaliconas que dedicaba a todo el mundo en cualquier momento. Se puso en pie y se lanzó a abrazar a Hungría, la cual le abrazó de vuelta sonriendo.

-Si quieren darse muestras de amor, háganlo en cualquier otra estancia de la casa, por favor, y no interrumpan mi música-Dijo bastante serio Austria, levantándose del taburete.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Hungría, desconcertada, pero hizo caso omiso del enfado de Austria y, soltándose de Italia, fue en dirección del austríaco. Le cogió de las manos y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría mientras seguía hablando- ¡me contestó! ¡Prusia me contestó!

Austria frunció más el ceño. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Alemania. La conversación que, desgraciadamente, oyó Prusia. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Austria se sentía mal por haber dicho todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior, y más le dolía el hecho de que Prusia lo hubiese oído. Pero su (poca) paciencia se había agotado hacía mucho tiempo. Todas las veces que había sido tan brusco y borde con Prusia y lo había intentado ridiculizar de 'sutiles' maneras, lo hacía para que el muchacho se sintiera avergonzado y dejase de ser tan molesto.

-¿Y?¿Qué dice?-Preguntó mostrándose indiferente,

-Ha accedido a quedar conmigo en Berlín la semana que viene-Respondió alegremente la chica.

-Ah. Espero que solucionéis vuestro problema

-Yo también. Estoy nerviosa-Admitió mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice la muchacha, mientras miraba pensativa el suelo.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Aún no lo he pensado, la verdad. Pues… ¿pasado mañana?

-¿No es un poco pronto? Conociéndote te pondrás nerviosa en cuestión de horas y acabaras llamándome para que te aconseje y vas a estar mal durante varios días. Vete el día antes-Sentenció el aristócrata.

La chica asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras murmuraba algo parecido a un 'gracias'. Austria se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Se colocó bien las gafas y se sentó en el banco para seguir tocando el piano.

* * *

Por otra arte, en el norte de Europa, en Berlín exactamente, un molesto y problemático danés llegaba a casa de cierto albino que, sorprendentemente, seguía dormido aún.

Aporreando la puerta, Dinamarca apretó los labios. Los traía cortados del frío. A pesar de vivir en el norte, siempre los tenía así, nunca se preocupaba de cuidárselos.

La puerta se abrió y Alemania se quedó bastante nervioso al ver al otro rubio delante suya, con maletas, y sonriendo. No sabía que demonios hacía ese ahí, hasta que recordó que Prusia le había comentado que Dinamarca vendría a pasar unos días. Pero el alemán no pensaba que fuese a venir justo al dia siguiente.

Le invitó a pasar un poco tenso. Además, su hermano aun seguía dormido. No quería despertarle, después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de estar solo con el molesto e impresentable amigo de su hermano.

En su cuarto, Prusia oyó las voces de su hermano y alguien más. Era una voz que le resultaba familiar, pero no la ubicaba en aquel momento…

¡Dinamarca!

Había olvidado que éste iba a ir a su casa aquel día. Vistiéndose rápido, e hizo un intento de ordenar su cuarto (cosa que jamás ha logrado ni logrará, aunque crea que sí).

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró a su amigo charlando animadamente con Alemania, quien seguía la conversación sin ningún tipo de interés. De hecho, hacía rato ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando exactamente, pues el danés no era en absoluto monotemático. Que va. Era todo lo contrario. Para que no fuese tan evidente que no le prestaba atención, asentía dándole la razón y haciendo comentarios monosílabos.

Prusia entró en la habitación gritando algo y saltando a abrazar a su amigo. Alemania sintió como que sobraba y se retiró disimuladamente a la cocina, dejando a los dos amigos charlar.

-¿Salimos a dar una vuelta a hablar?-Propuso el ojirrojo mirándole

-¿Afuera? ¿Con el frio que hace?-Se quejó el que vivía más al norte que él.

-Sí tío, es que tengo mucho que contarte y no me hace mucha ilusión hablar de todo esto aquí-Dijo indicando con una mirada hacia la cocina, donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Y eso?¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el otro sin enterarse de nada.

-Pues que prefiero estar en la calle-Dijo esta vez señalando con las manos a la cocina.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó confuso cuando su amigo se puso a hacer gestos con las manos.

Prusia giró los ojos y soltó un pequeño bufido.

-Da igual, ya te contaré por el camino lo que pasa-Dijo cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de el hacia la puerta de la calle.

-¡Espera!-Dijo de repente el danés, deteniéndose en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Prusia algo sorprendido.

-Tengo… que ir al servicio.-Respondió Dinamarca sonrojándose un poco.

-Está bien, no tardes. ¿Sabes donde están?-Preguntó Prusia al tiempo que sacaba el móvil.

-Claro, con la de veces que he estado aquí-Respondió el danés dándose la vuela y dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando el albino se quedó solo, miró el móvil y una idea fugaz le pasó por la mente. Era una tontería, pero no le dio mas vueltas e hizo algo que quizás en un futuro podría considerarse como una locura.

'Hola. ¿Qué tal?' Mandó a la húngara como mensaje. Al instante, la respuesta de la chica le llegó, hablándole como si la pelea nunca hubiese ocurrido, hablando de cosas tan aleatorias como lo que había estado haciendo ese día o cómo era el clima en Viena.

-Bueno, estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?-La voz estridente de Dinamarca le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Em, si, claro-Dijo algo molesto Prusia mientras se guardaba el aparato en la cazadora y abría la puerta, invitando a su amigo a salir.

El frío les daba de lleno en la cara mientras los dos chicos iban hablando animadamente por la calle. Dinamarca le iba contando algo de un nuevo juego para la PS3 que se había comprado hacía poco, animándole a que se lo comprara él también. Prusia seguía a medias la conversación. Iba más pendiente pensando en su situación con Hungría que de los temas absurdos de los que Dinamarca le hablaba.

-…y eso, tío, ¿A que sí?-Oyó que le preguntaba Dinamarca. Prusia se giró a mirarle. El rubio estaba sonriendo, esperando su aprobación de lo que fuese que estaba hablando.

-Em… ¿sí?-Dijo/Preguntó Prusia en respuesta, dándole la razón como a los locos.

Dinamarca arrugó un poco el entrecejo y escrutó a su amigo.

-Te veo raro, como si estuviese en tu mundo… ¿Qué te pasa?

Prusia le miró y suspiró.

-Anda, vamos a sentarnos y te cuento.

Y fueron a sentarse a un banco y Prusia le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el comentario de Hungría hasta aquel día, sin poder evitar que en algunas partes se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. La historia también conmovió al danés, que no pudo evitar un pequeño sollozo cuando su amigo acabó su historia. Los dos chicos acabaron abrazados, sintiéndose Dinamarca peor que su amigo, algo raro pensando que el danés siempre estaba alegre y nada parecía quitarle el ánimo.

-Bueno…-Empezó Prusia limpiándose una lágrima del ojo-Hemos quedado aquí dentro de una semana. Y he comenzado a hablarle por mensajes y todo va bien. Como si esto ultimo nunca hubiese ocurrido. Hablamos normal…

-Pues eso es bueno, tío-Le respondió el rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle.

-Eso espero…

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Sabes?-Rompió Dinamarca el silencio- El otro día, cuando me peleé con Noru fue por algo parecido. Empecé a alardear sobre mí, diciendo que soy el rey del norte y tal, y el explotó y me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mí a la cara. Yo… intenté fingir que no me importaban sus palabras, pero en verdad me hizo mucho, no digo mucho, muchísimo daño. Para mi el… es la persona mas importante en este mundo. Siempre ha estado ahí a mi lado, y su personalidad misteriosa me encanta, por eso siempre trato de llamarle la atención con alguna que otra tontería…

Se cayó y miró tristemente hacia el suelo. Prusia le echo una mirada cargada de sentimiento y le dijo palabras de ánimo.

Ambos amigos se levantaron y caminaron de nuevo, dando vueltas por el centro de Berlín y Dinamarca acabó comprándole a su amigo del sur el videojuego del que le había estado hablando antes, y estuvieron jugando el resto del día nada más llegaron a la casa del albino.

Aquella noche, Prusia se acostó deseando que la semana se pasase rápida y pudiese ver de nuevo a su machorra, a quien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, echaba realmente en falta.


	7. Chapter 7

La semana pasó bastante larga para Hungría, quien estaba ansiosa de ver a su antiguo amigo. Como Austria le había dicho, fue allí el día de antes de la quedada. El cielo estaba impecable, sin ninguna nube, aunque hacía bastante frío. La chica llegó al hotel que había reservado (solamente para una noche) y dejó la maleta ahí para salir a las calles de la ciudad a intentar tranquilizarse y pensar en orden.

Definitivamente, lo había decidido. Iba a contarle al prusiano sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se había dado cuenta de ellos durante esos días que habían estado peleados. Se había dado cuenta de que realmente, aunque le costara un pelín admitirlo, no podía vivir sin Prusia. Sin sus bromas, sin sus tonterías y sus peleas amistosas. Que era algo indispensable en su vida. Algo a lo que ella nunca había dado mucha importancia, pues siempre había pensado que Prusia siempre estaría ahí para ella, pasase lo que pasase.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo todo había cambiado. Siempre odió ser una chica y perder la fortaleza que antaño era comparable a la del albino. Odió que él la viera como alguien más débil, aunque fingía delante de él que todo iba bien. Que no importaba cual fuese su sexo, que ella siempre sería fuerte y luchadora. Sin embargo, empezó a perder potencia y vitalidad y tuvo que limitarse a tareas del hogar. Tareas que Austria le impuso en su época de casados.

Esa era otra: su época de casados. Nunca había querido realmente casarse con él. Era demasiado perfecto y aristócrata para ella. Pero no tenía más opción. Debía hacerlo por el bien de su país. Así que se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y gran parte de sus sentimientos durante años. Secretamente había deseado que Prusia hubiese detenido su boda. Pero a él pareció no importarle mucho. De hecho, él se presentó y observó la boda (aparentemente) bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo, esa indiferencia por parte de su amigo le dolió bastante a la húngara, aunque jamás lo comentó.

Y ahora, siglos después de haber conocido al albino, se había dado cuenta de que le amaba. Pero no de la misma manera en la que había amado a Austria. Eso había sido más bien respeto unido a una amistad que surgió entre ellos durante sus años de casados.

La manera en la que amaba a Prusia era diferente. Era un sentimiento tan especial que no podía describirlo con palabras. Simplemente sabía que necesitaba verlo ya y disculparse por todo. Por haber sido una estúpida que no había pensado en que podría haber herido sus sentimientos. Por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora de que lo que sentía por el era amor. Nada más simple que eso.

Solo le quedaba esperar y desear con todas sus ansias que el albino la correspondiera.

De hecho, no se había planteado el hecho de que él la pudiese corresponder. Era algo extraño. Ella siempre había visto en él a un amigo, y nunca se había fijado en si en él a su vez la trataba como a una amiga o como algo más.

Nunca se había preguntado si Prusia la amaba. Era algo bastante extraño pensar que él la amara. Siempre habían sido como hermanos.

* * *

Soltando un suspiro, siguió andando, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar al día siguiente.

-En serio, ¿Tan nervioso estás?

Mientras, en un lugar de esa misma ciudad, un prusiano y un danés estaban encerrados en el cuarto del primero. El albino iba de un lado al otro murmurando cosas con el ceño fruncido. Su amigo, por otra parte, se hallaba sentado en la cama observando el nerviosismo del otro.

-No se trata de que esté nervioso o lo deje de estar; se trata de cómo se comporte ella. ¿Y si me trata igual que el otro día? ¿Y si me dice que en verdad me odia o… algo parecido?-Preguntaba sin parar de moverse.

-¿Cuándo habeis quedado?-Preguntó el rubio casual, mirando la hora en el despertador de la mesilla de noche.

-A las cinco.

-Pues llevas ya quince minutos de retraso-Dijo Dinamarca como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó gritando Prusia.

-Que corras por que si no la vas a perder-Le gritó en respuesta su amigo. 'De nuevo', pensó Prusia para sus adentros.

-Quédate aquí y no hagas enfadar a mi hermano. Puedes usar mi play si quieres-Dijo el prusiano mientras salía corriendo hacia la salida.

Sin coger guantes ni abrigo, cerró la puerta estrepitosamente. Oyó gritar a su hermano mientras saltaba los tres escalones que daban al patio. Corrió con todas sus fuezas, saltándose todos los semáforos que estaban en rojo para el, sin importarle mucho el hecho de que le pudiesen atropellar. Después de todo nadie debía hacer esperar mucho tiempo a Hungría.

* * *

Aquella mañana se había despertado temprano. Casi le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño, pero al final, sobre las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana los ojos de la húngara se habían cerrado.

El sueño fue bastante ligero. Se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, ya que la ventana de la habitación del hotel daba a una calle llena de restaurantes.

Cuando se despertó finalmente eran las ocho de la mañana. Perfecto. Apenas había dormido cinco horas seguidas. Olvidando su nerviosismo, se levantó con mala leche y se dispuso a elegir la ropa que llevaría aquel día.

Quería que Prusia la viera radiante aquel día. Ese sería el dia en el que todo cambiaría, de una manera u otra. Si él aceptaba primero sus disculpas y luego sus sentimientos, la chica no cabría en sí de felicidad.

Pero si no aceptaba…

Si no aceptaba quizás se podría enfriar más aún su relación. Habría una tensión entre ellos cada vez que estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Y mayor sería ésta si el encuentro fuese solamente entre ellos dos.

Ella bajaría los ojos al suelo, mordiéndose la uña, y él preguntaría que qué tal todo. Como si fueran dos desconocidos.

Como si no hubieran estado juntos desde antes de que tuvieran uso de razón.

La chica frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, intentando quitar esos malos pensamientos de su mente. Sacó tres vestidos que había comprado el día anterior y los puso en la cama, comparándolos.

El primero era azul marino, y era palabra de honor. Aunque no fuese para esa época del año, era bastante bonito. Si todo iba bien, Prusia podría dejarle su chaqueta o lo que llevara ese día para que no pasara frío. Sería tan romántico. Hungría sonrió levemente.

El segundo era blanco y bastante sencillo. El único inconveniente era que era aun mas corto que el anterior. Llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y era de tirantas.

El tercero era rosa pálido con un cinturón negro en la cintura bastante grueso. Enseñaba levemente el escote pero al menos tenía mangas, aunque no muy largas.

Vistiéndose con ropa del dia anterior, que apenas había manchado ni arrugado, bajó al comedor del hotel a desayunar. A esa hora estaba bastante lleno. Cogió una bandeja que fue llenando con una taza de café con leche y unas galletas.

Se sentó en una mesa que tuvo que compartir con una familia. Los niños no paraban de gritar e incordiar, y empezaron a darle dolor de cabeza a Hungría.

No se terminó el café, por lo que pidió se lo llevó a su habitación en una botella. Justo cuando iba a dejar el recipiente en una mesilla baja que había enfrente de la ventana, tropezó con su maleta, derramando el líquido encima de los vestidos.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó alterada observando el estropicio. Se llevó las manos rápidamente a la boca y dijo en voz baja 'lo siento'. Luego recordó que se encontraba a kilómetros de Austria y podía dejar salir su lado de machorra y poder decir todos los tacos e insultos que quisiese.

Se pasó las siguientes dos horas buscando una tintorería por el barrio, cosa que le costó bastante encontrar. Cuando por fin encontró una, vio que estaba llena de gente. Espero impacientemente su turno y con todo eso se tiró hasta las tres de la tarde.

Llegó al hotel a las cuatro y media. Cuando vio que hora era comenzó a maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía, buscando algo que ponerse. Tras más de veinte minutos buscando, probando e intentado decidir, se puso un jersey de lana que Italia le había regalado hacía un par de navidades. Era verde y rojo, bastante navideño. No era lo apropiado para la ocasión, pero si bastante calentito.

Salió bastante apresurada del hotel, chocando con personas que llegaban con maletas y cayendo al suelo. Pidiendo disculpas se levantó sin importarle la pequeña herida que se acababa de hacer en una mejilla.

Corrió sorteando peatones, y a punto estuvo de cruzar alguna que otra carretera como cierto prusiano estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, pero se paró en el último momento.

Esperando a que fuese su turno para cruzar, miró la hora en el móvil. Las cinco y veinte.

Mierda.

Prusia la mataba. Sí o sí.

Con lo que le había costado que le volviera a hablar lo peor que podía hacer era llegar más de veinte minutos tarde a la quedado ('¿o debería llamarlo cita?' pensó Hungría.)

El semáforo se puso en verde y continuó su marcha rápidamente, evitando no chocar con todas las personas que había en el paso de cebra.

El albino, por su parte, corría tanto como podía. Ya podía divisar desde lejos el edificio ante el cual se reuniría por fin con Hungría.

Fue acercándose, sin parar de correr, buscando con la mirada a la distancia a ver si veía a la castaña, pero allí no había nadie que respondiera con su descripción.

'Debe haberse ido' pensó tristemente el prusiano, a pesar de seguir corriendo, aunque aminorando la marcha.

Llegó ante el edificio y miró el móvil, por si Hungría le había mandado algún mensaje diciéndole que era un impuntual y le mandaba de paso a la mierda. Pero no. Guardo el móvil y alzó la vista.

Y la vio.

Ella estaba a unos cien metros de el, mirándole con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Cuando vio que el chico la miraba, sonrió levemente y comenzó a acercarse a él.

Prusia comenzó a andar hacia ella hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba más bien corriendo. Y ella también. Cuando estaban a solo unos pocos pasos el uno del otro la chica saltó sobre el en un gran abrazo, que el correspondió sujetándola para que no se cayese.

La gente alrededor comenzó a aplaudirle. Hungría, escondida en el hombro del albino, enrojeció un poco, aunque afortunadamente no le podía ver nadie la cara. Prusia por su parte sonrió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento.

Entonces, a Hungría se le ocurrió una cosa que no entraba dentro de sus planes. Quizás era una locura. Pero una locura de las grandes. Podría costarle caro, pero se decidió y, siguiendo sus instintos, levantó la cara para mirar a Prusia. Éste la miró, sonriendo. Sin dudar un momento más, Hungría estrelló sus labios en los de él, bruscamente.

Prusia flipó bastante, abriendo los ojos, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar de ninguna manera. Hungría por su parte había cerrado los ojos y rezaba interiormente que no se quitara.

Tras unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, Prusia cerró también los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Era lo más hermoso que le había pasado nunca. Y también lo que siempre había soñado desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por su amiga de la infancia.

No supieron el tiempo que estuvieron besándose. Al final, Hungría se separó lentamente, abriendo los ojos, que se toparon con los rojos de Prusia. Éste sonreía bastante encantado con lo que acababa de pasar.

Hungría sintió como se desprendía de un peso al ver que él le sonreía y más, cuando éste no se separó durante el beso. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro y murmuró en voz baja, aunque audible, un 'lo siento'

-No hay nada que perdonar-Le dijo Prusia en su oído, abrazándola contra si-Me hiciste ver la realidad tal y como es. Además, gracias a eso también me he dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante. Algo de lo que no me habría dado cuenta hasta vete tú a saber cuanto si no fuera por …lo que ocurrió.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Hungría separándose un poco para mirarle a la cara. Estaba un poco nerviosa y preocupada. Sin embargo, el albino sonreía. Le tocó la mejilla con la mano desnuda, pasándola por la herida reciente de ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó rompiendo totalmente el ambiente romantico. Hungría le odió un poco interiormente.

-No cambies de tema. Esto no es nada, solo me cai-Respondió impaciente por saber qué era eso que había descubierto Prusia tan importante.

-Que no quiero, ni puedo perderte de nuevo. Ich liebe dich-Dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Éste beso no fue tan pasional como el anterior.

De nuevo, Hungría fue la primera en separarse

-¿De nuevo?

Prusia bajó la vista al suelo. No era un tema del que le gustase mucho hablar.

-Sí. Ya hubo una primera vez cuando fue lo tuyo con el señorito…

Hungría sintió la tristeza del prusiano, y para intentar suavizar la situación le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Esta vez, ninguno quería separarse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo por la falta de oxigeno.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por aquí?-Preguntó entonces la chica-Hace tiempo que no vengo por Berlín.

Prusia se miró las manos. Las tenía jodidamente heladas.

-eeeeh… como quieras-Dijo, no queriendo negarle nada a la chica, pero esta se dio cuenta de su incomodidad

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí… no traje guantes-Dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.-Pero tranquila, estoy bien.

-Espera, tengo una solución perfecta-Dijo la húngara sonriendo.

-¿En serio?¿Qué?¿Traes otro par de repuesto?

En vez de recibir una respuesta, lo que Prusia recibió fue un guante.

-¿Un…guante?-Preguntó dudoso.

-Tú póntelo-Dijo convencida la chica. Prusia le hizo caso y se lo puso en la mano derecha. A continuación, ella se puso a su izquierda y le dio la mano.

-Ahora, ninguno de los dos pasará frío-Dijo, mostrándole su mano izquierda, donde tenia el otro guante.

Prusia sonrió y le atrajo hacia si, dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Eres awesome.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Pero no más que yo.

-Ja, mas quisieras.

Y así la nueva pareja estuvo "discutiendo" por las calles de la ciudad, contándose cosas, y olvidando el hecho de la semana anterior. Perdonándose el uno al otro.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba este capitulo. He estado con exámenes toda esta semana, y la anterior también y apenas he podido actualizar D: **

**Aunque no creo que mucha gente siga leyendo el fic, yo lo continuo, por que me encanta esta pareja y la historia en si xD pero en fin. Creo no faltan ya muchos mas capítulo para que acabe la historia, pero aun quedan. **

**Agradezco los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, en serio. Gracias a los que comentais, por cierto^^**


End file.
